Miss Popularity
by X0xGabpayx0X
Summary: Sharpay is a player and gets everything she wants. but what happens when the girls find out they are being cheated on? They find someone to take her down. but what happens when they fall in love? Gabpay GabriellaXSharpay also Taypay, Kelpay and Troypay
1. Trailer

**She had it all…**

_Shows Sharpay laying out and guys waiting on her_

**Popularity…**

_Show Sharpay walking down the stairs with people taking her picture_

**Talent…**

_Show Sharpay performing on stage_

**A girlfriend…**

_Show Sharpay talking to Kelsi happily_

**Make that two…**

_Show Sharpay laying her head on Taylor's shoulder_

**And a boyfriend?**

_Show Sharpay flirting with Troy_

**What happens when they all find out?**

_Show Kelsi hiding behind the piano watching Sharpay and Troy kiss_

_Show Troy behind the wall watching Sharpay and Taylor hug_

**Flash**

_Show Kelsi talking to Troy and Taylor_

"We have to get her back!"

**Flash**

**She was a nobody…**

_Shows Gabriella walking through a crowd of people unnoticed_

_Show Troy, Taylor and Kelsi talking to Gabriella_

"you have to help us!"

_Show Gabriella looking unsure._

"But I'm not gay."

"You have a chance to be somebody!"

_Shows Gabriella considering it_

**Flash**

_Show Gabriella and Sharpay flirting_

**Flash**

**What happens when the player falls in love…**

_Shows Sharpay and Gabriella holding hands and flirting_

_Shows Sharpay breaking up with Troy, Taylor, and Kelsi and them all looking shocked_

**And Gabriella falls in love right back?**

_Shows Gabriella and Sharpay slow dancing_

**Flash**

_Shows Gabriella talking to Taylor, Troy and Kelsi _

"I can't do this anymore guys."

"Your ruining everything! You aren't supposed to fall in love"

_Show Gabriella looking angrily at them_

"That's it…we're telling her."

_Shows Gabriella about to cry_

**Flash**

_Shows Troy talking to Sharpay _

"She was just using you Shar."

_Shows Sharpay jump around angry_

"What?"

_Shows Troy just walk out and Sharpay start to cry._

**What will happen?**

**Will they have their happy ending?**

_Show Gabpay with their arms around each other_

**Or will everything be lost?**

_Show Gabpay fighting and Sharpay storming off_

**Starring…**

**Sharpay Evans**

_Shows Sharpay warming up to perform_

**Gabriella Montez**

_Shows Gabriella at work at the country club_

**Troy Bolton**

_Shows Troy and Sharpay talking_

**Taylor McKessie**

_Shows Taylor talking to Gabriella_

**Kelsi Nielson**

_Shows Kelsi at eating ice cream_

**Ryan Evans**

_Shows Ryan talking to Gabriella and Taylor_

**And **

**Chad Danforth**

_Shows Chad talking to Troy_

**In**

**Miss Popularity**

**Coming Soon!**

**Well tell me if i should continue! i have to get reviews to continue! I also made a Trailer on youtube the link is on my page you should check it out!**

**RayRay**


	2. That's Sharpay for you

**A/N** – Okay here is the first Chapter finally. This story is going to have Kelpay, Taypay, and Troypay along with Gabpay, but it won't be Gabpay for a few chapters. Also will have hints of Ryella also may have other couples later but I don't know who yet. This chapter contains** Mature content** so if you don't like...don't read. **Also I don't own anything!** Anyway on with the story…

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

I sigh as I walk up the sidewalk to my school, seeing all my classmates around chatting and having a good time with each other. None of them even noticing my presence. I approach the door and hear strange noises. I look around the corner to see Sharpay and a short brunette girl making out forcefully. I just roll my eyes and walk into the school, getting to class early.

Sharpay is the most popular girl in school. She has everything she could ever want and if she doesn't already have it, she gets it. She has dated just about everyone in the school. Guys _and_ girls. She is also the drama queen. She has been in every school production since I can remember.

I walk into my first period classroom to find it empty like always I mean who else would be here 10 minutes before class starts? Me of course...

Finally after what felt like an hour of silence a couple of people walk in including Taylor who I know from the decathlon team. She was on it last year but then got 'popular' and quit. We used to be really good friends now she hardly ever speaks to me.

About a minute after the warning bell rings in struts the infamous Sharpay. She always likes to be 'fashionably late' and the teacher never gets her in trouble! If I was to do that I would get sent to the office no questions asked. But that's Sharpay for you.

She sits down by Taylor and gives her a flirtatious grin and wink. 'Didn't I just see her making out with someone else?' I then just shake it off thinking innocent flirting can't hurt, but then I see her put her hand on Taylor's thigh giving her a seductive grin. I just turn around in my seat confused.

After the bell rings it's just me, Taylor and Sharpay left in the classroom. I can tell they want me to leave because they are giving me death glares. I just roll my eyes, pack up my stuff and walk out.

I stop by the door and peek in with out being seen and see Sharpay and Taylor making out! 'Okay? So she is cheating on the other girl?' I get knocked out of my thoughts when they walk out of the classroom eyeing me.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sharpay asks annoyed and a bit angry. I start sweating getting very nervous trying to think of something...anything to say.

"I um...This is my locker." I say pointing to the lockers behind me. "I have to put some things in it." I say turning to face the lockers behind me that actually aren't even mine. They continue to watch me and I just stare at the locker praying they will leave.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Taylor asks giving me a confused look. I just nod and start turning random numbers hoping it will either magically open or they will leave!

"Well I guess it's stuck!" I say turning to walk away. "Oh well!" I walk away from them and hear them kiss then heels descending down the hallway. I turn to see Taylor walking behind me. I stop her.

"Hey." I say and she just looks at me weirdly and walks past me. I follow. "Are you dating Sharpay?" I asks causing her to stop.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" she asks with an attitude. I start sweating not knowing if I should tell her. I mean we used to be so close and now it's just so awkward.

"Well...it's just...I saw her kissing some other girl." I say trying to sound sympathetic. She just scoffs at me and walks away. I again run after her. "I did!"I yell desperately. She stops and turns to me getting right in my face.

"I know your jealous of me now that I have a life and left you behind, but do not even start making up crap to get back at me!" she says a little loudly. I just nod wanting to run and hide somewhere. She glares at me and storms off. I sigh and walk to my next class.

**Taylor's POV**

'I can't believe she accused Sharpay of cheating on me! Ugh does she hate me that much? I mean I know I became popular and just left her...but I mean really! Sharpay loves me!'

I sigh thinking more about what Gabriella said I mean I used to be really close to her and she is not the type of person to make up things like that she's to innocent she would never want to start a fight purposely.

I walk down the hall and see Sharpay talking to Troy, the basketball king. I look at her and see she has her 'flirting face' on. I start walking towards her and pull on her arm. She looks at me confused.

"What is it baby?" she says innocently after I pull her around the corner to an empty hallway.

'God I love when she calls me baby...she is so hot!' I shake my head trying to knock out the thoughts and asks what I came here to ask her. "Someone said they saw you kissing another girl this morning..." I say a little nervously.

She gives me a warm smile. "Baby I love you. I would never do that. People are just jealous of what we have." she says as she wraps her arms around my waist. I almost melt at her touch.

"Are you sure?" I ask trying not to let her know the effect she has on me.

She pokes out her lip. "You don't believe me?" she says giving me the puppy dog face. Her _adorable_ puppy dog face.

That's it I can't control myself any longer. I wrap my arms around her neck pulling her in for a kiss then pull back resting my forehead against hers. "Of course I do. I'm sorry I doubted you." I say feeling guilty.

She smiles and kisses me a little more passionately. "Good." she says as we finally break apart needing oxygen. "Okay I have to get to drama. I'll see you later babe." she says and kisses me quickly then struts down the hallway.

I smile to myself watching her walk away, thinking I have the best girlfriend on the planet. I sigh happily and walk to my next class.

**Gabriella's POV**

I walk into class and take a seat next to Ryan and sigh heavily. "Hey Gabs." he says smiling.

"Hey." I say returning a smile trying to hide my troubles.

Ryan is my only friend. He is the sweetest boy I know. He joined the decathlon team this year and we have gotten pretty close. The weird thing? He is Sharpay's twin brother. Although nothing like her. I mean I don't really know the drama queen but from what I've heard she's a bitch and Ryan is far from that.

Him and his sister don't get along to well anymore...they were extremely close until she got to bigheaded from all her plays. Ryan was in drama too but he couldn't stand being with his cocky sister so he got out and decided to join the decathlon team. He is actually really good at math when he tries.

"What's the matter?" he asks knocking me out of my thoughts. I smile at him. He can always tell when something is wrong with me.

"Your sister." I says simply causing him to nod in understanding.

"What did she do now?" he asks like it happens all the time. Which it does she is always doing something to someone.

"I saw her kissing some brunette this morning." I start.

"That's her girlfriend Kelsi. She is the pianist for the musicals." he interrupts.

I slowly nod. "Well...I also saw her kissing Taylor and she said they were dating." Ryan just shakes his head in disappointment.

"Well that's Sharpay for you." he says as the teacher walks in. I just sigh and turn around in my seat listening intently to the teacher as she begins the lesson.

After school I'm standing outside waiting for the bus when Ryan comes up behind me and pokes my sides. I jump around laughing from the ticklishness. He just smirks at me. "What are you doing?" I ask him curiously.

"Saw you standing here all by your self thought you could use some company." he says sweetly. I smile at him and I am about to reply when I get cut off.

"RYAN ALEXANDER EVANS GET IN THE CAR NOW!" we both hear and turn to see Sharpay in her pink mustang waiting impatiently for her twin.

He turns to me with an annoyed face. "Okay I have to go or she **will **leave me." he says stressing the 'will.'

I just nod smiling. "See you tomorrow." I say as he nods and walks off getting in Sharpay's car. He waves from inside and I wave back then roll my eyes as Sharpay peels out of the parking lot.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Finally I make it home and walk straight up to my room to put my bag down. I hear little feet running down the hall towards my room and turn to see my dog, Shadow run inside jumping up on my leg for me to pick him up.

I smile at him and pick him up petting him as he licks my face. "Hey boy." I say happily as I set him on my bed. He watches me intently as I walk over to my bag and get a book out. I sit beside him and start reading as he curls up in my lap.

**Ryan's POV**

"I can't believe someone told Taylor I was cheating on her!?" Sharpay shouts angrily at me as she drives us home from school.

"Well did you?" I ask looking at her suspiciously.

She glares at me. "That's not the point Ryan! Someone is trying to mess with me!" she shouts overdramatically. I just roll my eyes, she can be such a drama queen.

"Sharpay no one is trying to mess with you. Not every one is out to destroy you like you think Sharpay." I say with an attitude. She scoffs.

"Yeah right Ry…but I can't help it if everyone is jealous of me." She says a little to modest. I just shake my head rolling my eyes and look out the window. I don't see how we share the same DNA.

We finally arrive at our house and Mark, a guy that works for us comes out and opens the door for Sharpay. They used to do it for me, but I can open my own door thank you.

She throws him the keys and tells him to go wash it for her. He smiles and nods getting in the car. I don't see how he puts up with her.

We walk inside and see our parents in the family room, my dad watching a game and my mom reading a fashion magazine. I walk over and sit by her kissing her cheek. "Hi ducky." She says to me smiling. I smile back and look at the magazine she was looking at. "Hey sweetie." She says to Sharpay.

"Hi mom." Sharpay says sweetly then skips over hugging my dad as he kisses her on the top of the head.

"Hey princess." He says happily as she smiles.

"Hi daddy." She says playing the innocent card on our parents. They think she is the perfect little angel.

"How was school?" my mom asks looking at both of us.

"I have a scholastic decathlon competition this weekend." I say as my parents smile at me, but then of course Sharpay can't handle me in the spotlight.

"I got the lead in the play…again!" she says happily as they smile even bigger and hug her.

"Congratulations." They both say showering her with hugs and kisses as she just milks the attention. I roll my eyes and walk out of the living room up the stairs to my room.

I sigh as I sit on my bed and look out my window. I smile when I see Gabriella's house. she lives right across the street from us. 'she is so cute.' I think. I've had a crush on her ever since I joined the team. I pull out my cell and scroll through until i find her name.

I press 'call' and sit listening to it ring a couple of times before I hear her sweet voice. "Hello?"

"Hey!" I say happily. "What are you doing?"

"About to help my mom with dinner. What are you doing?" she asks.

"Nothing. Bored…thought I would call you and see what you were up to."

"Oh well I'm sorry to hang up so quickly, but I promised my mom I would help her." She says as I frown.

"It's okay. Have fun…don't burn the house down." I say playfully. I hear her laugh which makes me smile. "Bye."

"Bye." She says back as we both hang up the phone.

**Sharpay's POV**

After speaking to my parents for a little while I walk up to my room and turn my stereo on as I lay on my bed. I hear the song, "He Said She Said." By Ashley Tisdale and smile. She is one of my favorite singers. I get up and start singing and dancing around my room as the song plays out.

Just as the song ends I hear my cell ringing. I pick it up and look at the caller ID. "Kelsi." I say to no one as I press 'call'. "Hey sexy." I say seductively as I lay on my bed.

She giggles a little answering. "Hey you, what's up?"

"Just listening to the radio…what about you?" I say getting up to look at my self in my full length mirror.

"Nothing…I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight?" she says. I don't say anything not really liking the whole meet the parents deal. "My parents are out of town so I just thought you would want to but it's okay it you don't." she says causing me to smile.

"I'd love to. When do you want me to be there?" I ask walking inside my walk in closet looking for the perfect outfit.

"Um as soon as your ready." She says as I pull out a mini skirt and a cute pink strapless top deciding if I should wear it.

"Umm…okay I'll be there in like 30 minutes." I say pulling the clothes off the hangers.

"Great, can't wait." She says seductively causing me to smile wide.

"Me either." I say in a husky tone and hang up the phone tossing it onto my bed as I get dressed.

**Kelsi's POV**

I hang up the phone and toss it to the couch as I start running around trying to clean up before Sharpay gets here.

I finish tidying up and decide to make it a little romantic. I run around the house collecting all the candles we have and place them all around my room. I pull out a lighter I have in my drawer for lighting my candles and go around my room lighting all of them.

I turn out the lights and look around satisfied with my work when I hear the doorbell. I smile and run down the stairs to the front door. Opening it up I see Sharpay smiling at me looking very hot! I smile and pull her inside and up to my room as she giggles.

We walk to my room and I open the door excitedly wanting to see her reaction. She smiles and turns to me. "What's all this for?"

I smile and wrap my arms around her waist as she wraps her around my neck. "Well I wanted _it_ to be romantic."

She smiles slyly at me. "Wanted what to be romantic?" she asks playing dumb.

I roll my eyes at her. "I think you know what _It_ is." I say smiling seductively at her. I pull her into a passionate kiss and back her up until we fall onto the bed with me on top never breaking our kiss.

I feel her hands slowly make their way down to the hem of my shirt then slide it up, only breaking the kiss long enough to get it over my head.

She then reaches down and unbuttons my pants as quickly as she can slipping them off. I moan at the feeling of her hands running up my thighs. I then pull away from the kiss and sit up straddling her as she looks at me confused.

I slowly pull her shirt over her head and see she is wearing no bra. I smile and move down and start sucking on them as I hear her let out a soft moan. I smile then trail some kisses down her toned stomach until I get to the waist of her blue jean skirt.

I look up at her as she smiles at me then I pull down the skirt along with her thong and slowly trail kisses back up her legs. I hear her moans get louder as I get closer and closer to her very wet center.

I feel her place her hands on my head running her fingers through my hair. I take that as a sign to go for it so I do. I plunge my tongue into her and hear her cry out in pleasure. "Oh Kelsi…faster…" I hear her breath out. I oblige and start thrusting my tongue in and out faster as I feel her start pulling at my hair.

"I'm almost there! Go deeper please!" She yells out in ecstasy. I grab one of her legs and throw it over my shoulder causing me to go deeper into her as she screams even louder.

After about 3 more thrusts of my tongue I feel her grip loosen and taste her hot juices pouring out. I lap them all up then look up at her and see her lying with her eyes closed breathing uncontrollably. I move up and kiss her lightly on the lips.

She flutters her eyes open and looks up at me smiling. I return the smile then she practically pounces on top of me kissing me very passionately. I arch my back up off the bed when I feel Sharpay reach around to unhook my bra.

She then slides her hands around and starts massaging them roughly as I break away from the kiss letting out a moan. "You like that baby?" I hear her ask seductively. I just nod not being able to get the words out and she smiles.

She reaches down to kiss me again and without warning I feel her plunge her fingers into my entrance. I once again break away from the kiss as I scream out in pleasure. She moves down and starts kissing and biting at my neck as she continues thrusting her fingers into me.

"Oh god Sharpay your so good!" I breath out in complete pleasure. She then moves her head up a little to where I can feel her hot breath in my ear.

"Are you close?" she whispers in a husky tone. I just nod once again being in to much pleasure to speak. She then moves down and starts sucking and nibbling on my right breast as I feel myself getting closer and closer.

I come after one final deep thrust and scream at the top of my lungs feeling my body shake uncontrollably as an orgasm rips through my body.

After a few minutes I get my breathing under control and look over at Sharpay who is laying beside me catching her own breath. I turn on my side and smile watching her. "You're amazing." I say sweetly as I brush some blonde hair out of her face.

She turns her head and just smiles at me. I scoot myself over towards her and wrap my arms around her waist and put my head on her shoulder. After a minute I feel her put an arm around my shoulder which causes me to smile and snuggle into her more as I drift off to sleep.

**Sharpay's POV**

I wake up to the sound of my phone vibrating. I get out of bed wrapping a blanket around me as I search for my phone. I finally find it in the pocket of my skirt and pull it out looking at the caller ID seeing that it was Taylor. I look over to make sure Kelsi is still asleep before answering. "Hello?" I say quietly.

"Hey babe what are you doing?" she asks happily.

I glance over at Kelsi again before answering. "Uh nothing just about to go to sleep. What about you?" I ask slipping outside the door into the hallway.

"Well my parents went to the movies and I was wondering if you would come over. They won't be back until about midnight." She says eagerly.

"Um…yeah sure give me 20 minutes."

"Great! See you then baby!" she says very excited.

"Okay." I say before hanging up. I walk back in Kelsi's room to see her awake and staring at me. I smile nervously at her hoping she didn't hear my conversation then start putting my clothes on.

"Who was that? And where do you have to be in 20 minutes?" she asks curiously.

I freeze thinking of something to say. "My mom she needs me to help her with something." I lie pulling my shirt over my head.

"Oh…I thought you were going to spend the night. I liked sleeping next to you." She says and I can hear the disappointment in her voice.

I turn to her and sit on the bed before kissing her. "I know me too. I'm sorry." I say acting all sympathetic. Truth is I hate cuddling I just like to have sex and leave.

She smiles at me and kisses me again. "Okay…Call me tomorrow." She says smiling.

I shake my head. "How about you call me." I say smiling. I don't call people…they call me.

"Okay I will…definitely." she says smiling. I smile back and get up and walk over to her dresser and grab my purse and head out the door. "Bye!" I hear her yell right before I walk out and close the door.

**Gabriella's POV**

After dinner I helped my mom clear off the table and carry the dishes into the kitchen to be washed. She looked at me and could tell something was bothering me, she always can along with Ryan. "Are you alright? You were quiet during dinner." She asks looking at me with concern written all over her face.

I just keep drying the plate I have and quickly answer. "I'm fine." I say never taking my eyes off the plate. I know that if I look at her she will be able to see right through me.

"Are you sure?" she asks once again and I just nod my head. "Gabriella I'm concerned about you. You never go do anything anymore your always either here doing homework or at the library." She says putting down the glass she is holding and turning to me.

I just put the plate down and grab another one and start drying it not answering her questions. "What happened to Taylor?"

I put the plate down and finally turn to her. "She became popular." I say simply. "And I'm a nobody." I say quietly as I turn an walk out of the kitchen leaving my mom alone.

GSGSGSGGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

I'm laying on my bed reading a book when I see headlights out my window. I get up and look across the street and see Sharpay sneaking inside of her house carrying her heels and her hair going every which way. I look over at my clock and see that it's almost one o'clock in the morning. I roll my eyes and climb into bed placing my book onto my nightstand and go to sleep.

* * *

I know that Sharpay seems like a bitch but she gets better I promise! Hope you liked it! Review and tell me what you think! I'll update soon if I get a lot of good reviews!


	3. Payback Time

A/N – Okay here is the first Chapter finally

Okay well sorry for the long wait! I've been majorly busy with Drill team our spring show is in less than two weeks! Yayuh! Lol anyway here's the story…

Gabriella's POV

I wake up to the annoying beeping of my alarm clock. I sling my hand over pushing the button so hard I almost knock it off the nightstand. I groan as I rub my eyes wiping the sleep off. I then sigh thinking about another day of school.

I finally get up and drag myself into the shower trying to wake myself up then get out and get ready for school.

I walk downstairs into the kitchen and see my mom cooking waffles, my favorite. She turns around and sees me and smiles brightly. "Morning honey!" she says cheerfully. I don't see how she can be this cheerful this early.

I sit down at the bar and she puts a plate of waffles in front of me. "I'm sorry if I upset you last night honey. I was just concerned." She says trying to sound sympathetic.

"It's okay." I say quietly as I start to dig into to my waffles not looking up at her.

"Okay well I have to go to work. Have fun at school." She says grabbing her purse and keys off the table. I just nod and she smiles and walks out the door.

I look out the window and watch her leave. As her car pulls out I notice Sharpay and Ryan walking outside to her car arguing. "I'm sure I'll here about that in chemistry." I say aloud to no one as I finish my waffles and head out the door.

I walk into the school once again getting to class early and alone. I sit down at the desk and pull out my book and begin to read when I here whistling. I look up and see Ryan walk by the doorway. Then I see him stop and look inside at me.

"Hey what are you doing in here?" he asks stepping inside the classroom.

I just shrug a little embarrassed. "I don't know." I say looking down.

"No one to talk to out there?" he asks nodding his towards outside where everyone else it. I don't say anything and continue to look down. "Do you always sit in here by yourself?" he asks me. I just nod my head in reply. "Come on." he says extending is hand out.

I look up at him and he smiles reassuringly as I take his hand standing up. "Where are we going?" I ask nervously.

"Outside to talk to my friends." I try and let go of his hand but he grips on tighter. "They won't bite." He says laughing a little as I just look at him. "It'll be okay come on." He says dragging me outside.

We approach a group of people and they all turn and look at me as we walk up. "Hey guys!" Ryan says happily as they continue to stare at me. I just want to runaway, go back in the classroom and read my book. Is that to much to ask for?

"This is Gabriella." He says pointing to me. They all just stare at me still.

"I'm Kelsi." I hear someone say breaking the silence. I look up and see the brunette that I saw Sharpay making out with staring at me smiling. I smile back a little nervously as the others finally pipe in saying their names.

After a little while of talking I start to actually feel comfortable around them. "So Kelsi? Your dating Sharpay right?" I ask as she smiles at me.

"Yes I am." She says happily.

I nod and start to say something but Ryan sends me a death glare and I stop. Good thing to because right at that moment the one and only Sharpay walks up and grabs Kelsi's butt grinning at her. Kelsi smiles and turns around kissing Sharpay.

I just look down feeling very uncomfortable. They finally pull apart and Sharpay notices me and looks at me strangely. 'Oh god she remembers me from spying on her and Taylor!' I think as I start to panic.

"Who are you?" I hear her ask. I let out a breath realizing she obviously doesn't remember me. Sometimes being invisible is a good thing.

Ryan moves over and puts his arm around me. "This is Gabriella. She's on the scholastic decathlon team with me." He says smiling widely. She just looks at us like she doesn't give a crap. She nods slowly and turns back to Kelsi ignoring me.

Ryan bumps me with his hip and I look up at him and smile. "Come on bells about to ring." He says as we walk into the school.

Once inside he turns to me. "Oh my god your alive!" he shouts causing me to jump. I just look at him strangely. "You talked to people and you survived!" he shouts again. I roll my eyes at him and walk away.

'He's right though I was actually having a good time until Sharpay showed up. "Hey!" I hear causing me to turn around to see Ryan running towards me. "I was kidding you know that right?" he asks worriedly. I just smile and nod. "Okay, good." he says as we walk to class.

Sharpay's POV

Me and Kelsi were still standing outside as Ryan and whatever that girls name was left. I felt arms around my waist and turned my head to see Kelsi in front of me smiling. I smiled back and draped my arms over her shoulders.

"I had an amazing time with you last night." She says smiling. 'Yeah who doesn't have an amazing time with me.' I think before answering.

"Yeah me too." I say smiling. She leans in where her lips are inches away from my ear.

"Best sex I've ever had." She whispers in my ear. I just roll my eyes because I know she can't see my face. I hear that every time I have sex with someone it means nothing to me anymore.

She pulls back looking at me I guess expecting a reply. "Well thank you I'm glad you liked it." I say smiling at her. She just rolls her eyes and laughs. Then kisses me. "I have to go I'll see you later babe." I say kissing her and walking off quickly to find Taylor who I was supposed to be meeting like 5 minutes ago.

I'm walking down the hallway towards the auditorium to meet Taylor when I hear someone yell my name. I turn to see Troy waving at me. I smile and wave back. 'God he's cute.' I think eyeing him. He walks over to me.

"Hey." He says flashing his charming smile.

"Hey." I replay looking him up and down. He notices this and smiles stepping closer to me. I get a whiff of his cologne and my senses go haywire. I reach my hands around his neck and pull him into a passionate kiss.

After a while we pull apart and he smiles at me. "I thought you were gay?" he asks breathing heavily.

I smile at him raising an eyebrow. "I don't believe in labels." I say as he just raises an eyebrow back at me and smiles. I reach up and kiss him again then remember I have to meet Taylor. "Crap." I whisper pulling away.

"What?" he asks me confused.

I look up at him and shake my head smiling. "Nothing…call me." I say as I turn and walk away. I can tell he's watching me without even looking so I just strut my stuff down the hallway until I'm out of sight.

I then run into the auditorium and almost collide into Taylor. "There you are! I thought you forgot about me!" she says a little hurt showing in her voice.

"Of course not baby. I got stopped by a teacher because I didn't have a hall pass. I would never forget about you." I lie, but apparently she believes it because next thing I know we are making out pretty heavily.

We hear the warning bell and Taylor pulls away. "I better go." She says starting to walk off. I grab her hand and pull her back to me.

"We can be late." I say kissing her again.

She once again pulls away. "The teacher may not care if your late but she will me." She says looking at me.

"Just tell her you were with me." I says smiling. I can tell she is about to give in to me by the look on her face so just to make sure I have her right where I want her I pull her into a passionate kiss. I smile when she doesn't pull away.

Gabriella's POV

About 10 minutes later I hear the door to the classroom open I look up and see Sharpay and Taylor walking in with smiles on their faces. They just walk in and sit in their seats smiling at each other like it's no big deal that they are 10 minutes late.

"Where have you girls been?" the teaches asks mainly looking at Taylor. I see Taylor get nervous. Then Sharpay buts in.

"She was with me." Sharpay says like it's nothing. The teacher just smiles and turns away. I just turn in my seat not wanting to know where they had been.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

I walk into class and sit down in my seat next to Ryan very distracted still thinking about what happened with Sharpay and Taylor this morning. "How does she even do that?!" I say unbelievingly.

Ryan looks at me confused. "How does who do what?" he asks tilting his head to the side looking like a confused puppy.

"Your sister! She was 10 minutes late today and so was Taylor! Taylor was about to get in trouble when Sharpay said, "She was with me" and the teacher just smiled and walked away like it was a good reason!" I shout a little loudly.

Ryan looks around and sees everyone staring at us. "Okay first of all chill." He says quietly as I look around noticing everyone. I look down in embarrassment as he continues. "and second of all. It's because we're rich seriously. Whatever she wants she gets."

I look up at him confused. "What are you talking about?" I ask not getting it.

"Two years ago Sharpay got Detention for being late and she complained to 'daddy dearest' and he thought is was not acceptable for his 'little princess' so he paid off the teachers to let her do whatever." He says rolling his eyes.

I sigh loudly and lay my head on the desk. "Is there anything she can't have?" I asks unbelievingly.

"No…not really." He says laughing a little causing me to smile. "You just have to learn to accept her for who she is." He says sighing a little.

"Aw how cliché of you." I say jokingly as he laughs and playfully hits me.

Sharpay's POV

I was sitting in English when I look over and see Troy staring at me lovingly. I just smile at him and turn around. I don't even know why I kissed him. Although I really don't like labeling myself as gay I'm not normally attracted to guys. 'He was a good kisser though.' I think smiling.

I then hear the bell signaling class is over. I start packing up my things and am about to walk out when I feel arms around my waist. I turn to see Troy smiling at me. "Hey." I say smiling.

"Hey." He replies, with his piercing blue eyes shining. "So…that kiss was pretty amazing." He says blushing a little bit. I could tell he was trying to think what to say to me.

I just smile. "Yeah it was." I say simply.

"You want to go out tonight?" he asks rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

I smile and lean forward capturing his lips with mine. I pull back after a minute and look him in the eyes. "Pick me up at 7." I say then turn to walk out not waiting for a reply.

Gabriella's POV

During chemistry we did a lab and I was of course partners with Ryan. He was acting really strange though, like almost nervous. He actually spilled a beaker of something on my jeans. Luckily it wasn't strong enough to do damage.

The bell rang and we all got up to leave when Ryan stopped me. "What is it?" I ask as he just looks down fidgeting with his hands.

"Um there is this new pizza place and I was just wondering if you wanted to go try it out with me tonight?" he asks, voice shaking a bit.

"Umm sure." I says smiling.

He looks up at me with a huge grin on his face. "Great! I'll pick you up around 7!" he says before practically skipping out the door. I just laugh and walk out not long after him.

Troy's POV

I was so excited. I was about to go on a date with Sharpay! I have had a crush on her since like forever and she finally noticed me!

I did some research on her to prepare for this date because it had to be amazing. I found out the her favorite foods were pizza and sushi. I hate sushi so I decided pizza would work and I heard some guys talking about a new pizza place opening up so I thought what could be better?

I pulled up to Sharpay's house—or should I say mansion—and got out of the car and walked the path up to the front door.

I rang the bell waiting anxiously for her to come out. The door opened and I saw a Chinese woman in a maid's outfit come to the door. "Hi I'm Troy. I'm here to pick up Sharpay." She nods and gestures for me to walk inside.

She walks over to a speaker on the wall and pushes a button and talks into it. "Sharpay a Troy is here to pick you up." She says with an accent. I then hear Sharpay's voice coming through the speaker saying, 'okay.'

The woman walks out and a minute later I hear someone clear their throat. I turn around and see Sharpay standing on the last step smiling. 'God she looks hot!' I thought as I looked her up and down.

"Wow you look amazing." I say as I walk over and grab her hand helping her down the last step.

She smiles and kisses me softly. "Thank you." She says, her lips inches away from my ear causing a shiver to go down my spine. I smile and extend my arm out. She hooks hers with mine we walk out the door to my car.

Gabriella's POV

Me and Ryan arrive at the new pizza place and it looks amazing!'

"Come on." I hear and feel a hand on my back. I shake my head of my thoughts and see Ryan guiding me to a table. I smile as he pulls out my chair and then sits across from me. "You okay? You seemed out of it for a minute there."

I shake my head and smile. "No I was just thinking this place looks good and that I'm glad I came." I say causing him to smile widely.

Several minutes later we have our food and are eating. The food is amazing! I then hear a high pitched laugh that I knew I had heard somewhere before. I look around Ryan and see Troy and Sharpay! 'what is she doing here…with him?' I think to myself confused. "What?" I whisper but apparently Ryan heard because know he is looking at me strangely.

"What is it?" he asks. I nod my head in the direction of Sharpay and he turns around and looks. "Oh." He says sighing.

"I thought she was gay?" I say confused. I just looks at me and shakes his head.

"I thought so too, but that's Sharpay for you." He says rolling his eyes.

"How can she go out with so many people and know one find out?" I ask in disbelief.

"She comes up with some lame excuse on why they shouldn't tell anyone that they are dating, and none she never dates people from the same clique." He says causing me to nod slowly.

"Well I hope they find out." I mumble causing him to just smirk at me and agree.

Sharpay's POV

I was at this new restaurant with Troy and it was really good. I sat there watching him stuff his face with very many pieces of pizza while I just ate my normal amount.

He looks up at me with pizza practically hanging out of his mouth as I just look at him disgusted. "What?" he asks me confused. 'This is why I date girls. Guys are disgusting.' I think handing him a napkin. He turns red and washes his face. I just laugh at him.

Minutes later I look up and see Ryan and some girl with him walking towards us. "Hey." Hear Troy say to them as they approach.

"Hey." Ryan replies. "You guys on a date?" he asks eyeing me smirking a bit. I just glare at him daring him to say something about my other girlfriends.

"Yup." Troy replies happily. Ryan nods and grins as I just smile at Troy.

Ryan then pulls the girl up out from behind him. "You remember Gabriella." He says smiling. I just look at him confused.

"Should I?" I say confused. He frowns at me.

"You met her this morning before school." He says rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah." I say finally remembering seeing her for a second this morning. She just smiles at me nervously as I look at her.

"Okay well we are going." Ryan says. I turn to Ryan breaking me and Gabriella's eye contact. Which is a good thing to her I guess because I hear her let out a breath. I simply nod at Ryan before they walk out.

Gabriella's POV

We pull up to my house and I get out to walk inside. I turn to Ryan and see him smiling. "I had fun." I say causing his grin to expand as he nods agreeing. "Well I'll see you tomorrow." I say opening the door and stepping out. He nods before I shut the door.

I walk up to the front porch and open the door turning to Ryan before walking inside to wave to him. He waves back and drives off as I step inside.

Troy's POV

The next day I was walking down the hall which was deserted because I was running late. I walk by the auditorium and hear voices. Curiosity getting the best of me I peak in knowing that know one should be in there at this time.

I look in and see Sharpay with a girl that I don't know. I hide behind the wall and peek through and see them hug pretty tightly. I just shake it off thinking that it's just a hug, no big. I just quickly walk off to my next class. 'I'll tell her to meet me.' I think walking to my class.

Sharpay's POV

The next day I was sitting in English when I felt my phone vibrate. I discretely got it out of my pocket and read the message.

Hey sexy meet me in the auditorium during free period,

Troy.

I smiled to myself as I texted 'okay' back to him. I closed my phone and slid it in my pocket. I slid down a little ways in my seat smiling thinking about how great free period was going to be.

Kelsi's POV

I was in the auditorium looking through my music for the upcoming musical when I heard familiar humming. I look up over the piano and see Sharpay walking behind the stage.

I smiled and was about to walk over when I heard, "Hey Sharpay." I looked up and saw Troy walk in smiling seductively at her. I ducked down behind the piano and peeked over a little and saw them making out!

I felt like my heart had been ripped out. I wanted to run out there and attack him but decided against it. I saw them walk more behind stage and took this as a good time to run out quickly.

I didn't know where I was running I just wanted out of there and fast. Next thing I feel is something hit me then I find myself on the floor. I look up and see Ryan through my foggy vision along with Gabriella. He extends his hand out and helps me up.

"I'm so sorry!" he says panicking then notices my tears and hugs me. "What happened?" he asks me worriedly. He is so sweet unlike his two-timing sister!

I just lean into his embrace and sob. "She….She cheated on me." I cry into is shoulder. He just rubs my back making shushing noises trying to calm me down.

"With Taylor?" Gabriella asks after I finally stop sobbing. I look up at her confused.

"Taylor? No, Troy!" I say getting angry all over again at the mention of _his_ name.

"Oh." They both say simply like they are hiding something.

I look up at Ryan looking him straight in the eyes, he can never lie to me. "Why did you say Taylor?" I ask studying him. I notice him get all nervous. "Tell me."

He fidgets a little. "Well…someone saw them making out yesterday." He says looking down playing with his hands.

I just look at him outraged. "Sharpay is cheating on me with two people!" I yell a little two loudly because next thing I know Taylor is right beside me yelling.

"Are you trying to say your dating Sharpay?!" she yells getting right in my face. I just nod at her. "No your not! I'm dating her!" she yells right before slapping me on the cheek. I step back holding my face then something inside just snaps and I lunge at her tackling her to the floor.

Next thing I know we're rolling around slapping each other and pulling each others hair. I hear cheering and look around to see a whole crowd of people watching.

Troy's POV

I was walking to the bathroom to freshen up after having a VERY good time with Sharpay when I heard screaming and cheering I look down the hall and see a big crowd. I run over and see my best friend Chad. "Hey man what's up?" I asks trying to look through the crowd.

"girl fight." He says to me smiling.

"Why?" I ask standing on my tippy-toes trying to see who it is and what's going on.

"They were both dating Sharpay and they found out." He says laughing. I feel my blood start to boil. I was dating Sharpay now this wasn't possible! She already had two girlfriends?' I think outraged.

I push my way through the crowd and see two girls rolling around and a Hispanic girl trying to break it up. I decide I should help so we can work this out. I really want to get in and fight for my girl too, but I know better than to hit a girl.

I reach down and grab the darker girl as she almost hits me. I hold her tight as she struggles while the Hispanic girl grabs the smaller girl on the floor.

Everyone from the crowd starts booing because we broke it up then finally just walk away. We get the girls calm and hesitantly let go. "So what is going on here?" I ask with anger evident in my voice.

"She is dating my girlfriend!" The darker girl yells pointing to the smaller girl.

"No! you are dating _my_ girlfriend!" she yells making her way towards us. I step in front of the darker girl making sure they don't go at it again.

"Okay no! because I am dating Sharpay now!" I yell loudly they both just stare at me unbelievingly.

Gabriella's POV

I'm just standing here watching them fight pointlessly with each other! I mean really don't fight with each other! They didn't know Sharpay was dating someone else. They should be yelling at her!

"Guys." I say trying to shut them up with no avail. "GUYS!" I yell loudly causing them to stop and stare at me.

"Don't tell me your dating her too." Troy says as we all just glare at him telling him to shut up.

"No! You guys need to stop yelling at each other! It will solve nothing you need to be yelling at her!" I shout causing them to look at each other in thought.

"We have to get her back!" Kelsi says looking around at the others with an evil grin which is soon returned by the other two.

I just look at them weirdly as they turn and smile at me mischievously. "What?" I asks confused.

"She can help us." Taylor says to Troy and Kelsi totally ignoring me. They all nod smiling.

Next thing I know they are huddled in a little group whispering about something. I just watch them curiously then see them turn around smiling at me. "What?!" I ask again this time a little loudly.

"It's payback time." Taylor says evilly as the other smile and nod. I just look at them confused and a little frightened.

Okay so Review and tell me what you think! I have a general idea of what I want to happen but mainly I'm making it up as I go so if anyone has any suggestions or there is anything someone wants to see just tell me!


	4. The Prize: Sharpay

Okay again sorry for the long wait I've just been mega busy lol we had drill team tryouts for next year so I have been busy practicing but tryouts are over thank god lol so now I'm going to try and write a little more quickly. Thanks to all the reviewers!!

Gabriella's POV

"You want me to do What?!" I yell at them not believing what they just said to me.

"Come on Gabriella!" Taylor yells at me. I just look at her like she is insane.

"I'm not gay!" I shout a little to loudly because people in the halls stop what they are doing and look at me. I just look down embarrassed. I hear Taylor sigh as she grabs me pulling me into an empty classroom.

"Look all you have to do is pretend to like her." Taylor says seriously.

"Yeah and plus it's better that your not gay, that way you won't fall in love with her and you can dump her!" Kelsi adds with an evil smile as the others nod.

"Guys I don't know." I say shaking my head. Kelsi sighs loudly and walks over to Taylor.

"You talk to her." Kelsi says to Taylor frustrated. Taylor walks over to me.

"Look Gabby, I know we aren't really friends anymore, but it would mean a lot to me if you would help us out." She says pleadingly. I just sigh looking down. "This is your chance to be somebody." She says causing me to look up at her.

A part of me has always wondered what it was like to be known. To go to all the parties to have millions of friends. I mean sure being on my own has kept me from drama and getting hurt, but I have always longed for that feeling you get when everyone knows who you are when you walk into a room.

"Okay." I says nodding my head. They all look up at me in shock.

"You'll do it?" Troy says from behind Taylor. I look at him forgetting he was even there.

"But aren't most people like…against gay people? Won't they hate me?" I ask trying not to sound rude. I wasn't trying to be. I just couldn't get it out right.

Taylor shakes her head and looks at me dumbly. "Um hello? Sharpay? The most popular girl in school, she is gay!" she says causing me to feel dumb.

"Um hello? She's obviously bi." Troy says dumbly. Taylor and Kelsi just all look back at him rolling their eyes. Even I know she is just using him I mean she is the gayest person I know! I think laughing at Troy slightly.

"Oh right." I say agreeing with Taylor.

"So you'll do it right?" Kelsi says looking at me seriously.

"Yes." I say nodding slowly. Next thing I hear is a chorus of yes's as I get hugged by all of them almost falling to the floor.

"Okay we're coming over to your house today to plan out everything." Taylor says grabbing a pen and a piece of paper out of her bag. "What's your address?" she asks me. I take the pen and paper and write down my address and hand it back. she smiles before all three of them walk out leaving me alone.

'What did I just do?' I think as I sigh loudly and walk out into the hall where I see Sharpay at her bright pink locker flirting with a 'new' girl. I watch her for a minute wondering how all this is going to turn out. I then see her check out another girl as she walks by. I just roll my eyes and walk the other direction. 'She is unbelievable.'

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

I walk into my house and see my mother putting up some groceries in the kitchen. I walk in and lay my bag down on the bar and grab a red apple out of a bowl on the counter.

"Hey baby." My mom says to me kissing me on top of my head, then goes back to her groceries.

"Hey." I reply before biting into my apple.

"How was school?" she asks me.

I was about to answer when we heard the doorbell. "I wonder who that is." She says looking out the window.

I then remember Tay, Kelsi and Troy were coming over. "Oh yeah, some people are coming over…hope that's okay." I say hopping off the stool.

She nods and smiles at me. "Of course it is baby." she says happily. She is always trying to get me to hang out with friends more.

I just nod and walk into the foyer. I open the door and see Taylor, and Kelsi standing there. "Hey." I say a little nervously. I haven't had friends over in a long time. I wasn't really sure what to do. "Where is Troy?" I ask, looking around for him.

"He said he had basketball practice so it's just us girls." Taylor says walking past me into the house followed by Kelsi. I just close the door and lead them into the kitchen.

"Hey girls!" My mom says excitedly. I roll my eyes and get prepared for her to make me look like an idiot.

"Guys this is my mom." I say gesturing towards her. They both smile at her.

"So what are you guys up to?" she asks getting all up in our business like she is a teenage girl.

I walk over and put my arms around her. "Mom we are working on something okay?" I say trying to get her to leave.

"Oh a project?" she asks eagerly.

"Uh yeah you could say that." Kelsi says as her and Taylor smile at each other. My mom just nods still smiling like an idiot.

"We'll be in my room." I say leading them up the stairs and into my room.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

I walk upstairs to my room after getting us some drinks from downstairs. I open the door and get met with a shirt to the face. I pull it off my head and look around and see clothes scattered everywhere. "What the heck are you doing?" I ask Taylor who is throwing things from my closet.

"This wardrobe has got to go." She says continuing to throw things.

I look down at my outfit confused. "What's wrong with my clothes?" I ask pouting. Taylor and Kelsi just turn and look at me with raised eyebrows. "What?" I ask innocently.

Taylor sighs and walks towards me. "You look like you were shopping in the little girls section Gabby! Your sixteen for Christ's sake!" she says pulling at my shirt. I just look down at my shirt still pouting.

"Okay come on!" Taylor says pulling me out the room with Kelsi following.

"Where are we going?" I ask clearly confused.

"Mall! You need a serious makeover!" she says pulling me down the stairs.

"But why?" I say whining.

"If you want Sharpay to notice you, you are going to have to change your look." She says as we rush past my mom to the front door.

"I'll be back later!" I yell to my mom.

"Okay! Have fun!" she says waving like an idiot as we walk out the door.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

After about 3 long hours of shopping we walk to the food court each carrying about 5 bags of clothes all for me! It was ridiculous, although I will admit I kind of like the new clothes. They make me feel feminine and sexy, not like a little girl.

We walk up to the pizzeria in the mall and order. As we are walking back I get pulled around the corner almost dropping my pizza on the ground.

"What are you-" I try to ask before getting a hand slapped over my mouth.

"Sshh!" Taylor says then peeks around the corner.

I pull her hand off my mouth. "What?" I whisper at her.

"It's Sharpay!" she says still looking around the corner. I look around the corner and see Sharpay standing in line at the 'Subway'.

"So?" I ask confused. Taylor looks at me annoyed.

"She can't see us together." Kelsi says giving me a 'duh' look. I just look at them confused.

Taylor rolls her eyes and sighs. "If she sees us together she will know we are up to something. Because we never hang out together." She says matter of fact.

"Yeah that's why she dates us. She knows we never hang out. That way none of us will ever know." Kelsi adds. I nod my head in understanding.

"Oh my god!" I hear Taylor yell in a whisper. Me and Kelsi both peek around the corner and see Troy walk up to Sharpay and wrap his arms around her waist as she giggles.

"I thought he had basketball practice." I say confused.

They both roll their eyes. They do that to me a lot. "Obviously he was just saying that so he could hang out with her!" Kelsi says yelling at me. I just nod and say oh.

"So what do we do?" I ask looking at them.

"Go walk over there." Taylor says pushing me.

"What?!" I ask confused.

"Well we can't go over there so go!" She says pushing me out into the open completely. I just look back at them and see them waving for me to go. I just groan and start walking towards them.

Troy's POV

I walk over to Sharpay and put my arms around her waist from behind and bury my nose in her neck as I hear her giggle. She smells so good.

Okay so yeah I lied to Taylor and Kelsi about basketball practice, but Sharpay asked me to come here with her and I mean who can turn her down? Definitely not me. We are at war now. The prize: Sharpay. And I intend to win her away from the others.

We walk over to a table and start to eat our sandwiches. I hear her laughing at me and look up at her confused. "Here." she says reaching over and wiping my mouth with a napkin. I feel my face turn red as I look down.

"Thanks." I say shyly. She just laughs and lifts my head up and kisses me. We pull apart and I smile as we continue eating our sandwiches.

I then look up and see someone walking our way. I squint my eyes trying to see who it is and see that it's Gabriella. My eyes widen and I jump up. "What's the matter?" I hear her ask. I look down at her.

"I have to go to the bathroom I'll be right back." I say before kissing her and walking away.

Gabriella's POV

I see Troy jump up and I know that he has spotted me. I stop as he comes towards me. he pulls me over into a hallway. "What are you doing here?"

"That's what we would like to know." I hear. I we both turn and see Taylor and Kelsi standing looking at us. He moves away from me and looks down.

"I uh.." he try's to say something then sighs. "Sharpay asked me to come here so I did." he says crossing his arms.

"Why?! are you not going to help us?" Taylor asks getting angry.

"Know one said that we couldn't still date her." He says looking angry also.

Taylor's face softens a little as she smiles. "Fine." She says before strutting off.

We all look at each other confused before peeking around the corner to see where she went.

Taylor's POV

He wants to play like that fine. I can play games too. I strut towards Sharpay and sit where Troy was sitting. "Hey!" she says looking a little shocked.

"Hey." I reply smiling. "What are you doing?" I ask her.

"Oh you know…shopping." She says looking around nervously. I know she's looking for Troy. I smile and get up and walk to her side of the table.

I look past her to see Gabriella, Troy, and Kelsi watching me. I smile and lean down and kiss her passionately. I smile into the kiss as she pulls me onto her lap. I know Troy is probably steaming right now.

After what seemed like forever we pull apart needing oxygen. She smiles at me causing me to smile back. "What was that for?" she asks confused.

I shrug. "Just because your so hot." I say causing her to smile and kiss me again. "When will you be done here?" I ask breathlessly as I start to feel a heat between my legs.

"Meet me at my house in 30 minutes." She says smiling. I nod and get up.

"See you then." Say before kissing her lightly and walking away.

Gabriella's POV

Wow I have know idea what is happening right now but all I know is Troy is pissed. It's like they are at war or something. And Sharpay is the prize. I hear Troy almost growl and I look up and see Taylor approaching.

"What the hell was that!?" Troy asks in a low voice.

"What? No one said we couldn't still date her." She says innocently.

"Well I'm going to finish my date." He says angrily before walking away.

"You may want to hurry she's about to leave to meet me at her house…if you know what I mean." Taylor says raising an eyebrow and smiling evilly. Troy just clenches his fist and walks over to Sharpay.

"So what now?" I ask after an awkward silence.

"Well I think we are about done here so we should probably get going." Taylor says as she starts walking towards the door.

"Okay." I say simply as me and Kelsi run to catch up with her.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Gabriella's POV

"Bye!" I yell before shutting the door after Kelsi and Taylor. I start to walk up to my room when I hear, "Gabby!" causing my to jump. I look over and see my mom sitting in the living room staring at me smiling.

"What?" I says turning towards her.

"Did you have fun?" She asks getting up.

I just shrug. "Yeah I guess." She sighs.

"That's all I get. Come on Gabby! You haven't hung out with friends in forever and now you are! You have to tell me something!" she can be so nosy sometimes but I still love her anyways.

I sigh and sit beside her. "They just need my help with something that's all." I say looking at her.

"Like what?" she asks curiously.

"Well there is this girl at school is huge player and they were all dating her. They all found out and want to get back at her so I'm going to pretend to go out with her and break up with her." I say matter of fact.

"That doesn't sound nice." She says shaking her head.

I just sigh at her. "Mom she's not nice! She treats them all horribly!" I say getting angry.

"Okay I'm just saying it's not nice to play with peoples feelings like that." She says before walking out. Leaving me with my thoughts.

'Is what I'm going to do really that bad? No! she's evil she deserves it!' I nod my head agreeing with my thoughts. I get up and walk to my room to try on some of my new clothes.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Taylor's POV

I arrive at my house after leaving Gabriella's and run up to my room to change clothes getting ready for Sharpay's.

I walk into my closet looking for the perfect outfit. I pull out a cute dress that's not dressy but very cute and _very_ short. I smile and put it on before touching up my makeup and hair.

I look in the mirror looking over my outfit. I smile impressed with what I look like. "I look good." I say smiling. I then walk outside to my car and head over to Sharpay's.

I pull up to Sharpay's mansion and walk up to the door to be met my a petite woman in a maids outfit. "Hi." I say shyly. She just smiles and gestures for me to come in. I do so and she walks out. I look around wondering what to do now.

I then hear a cough and turn around to see Sharpay standing on the bottom of the stairs wearing a pink robe like she just woke up or something I mean she could at least dress up a little for me. I went all out for her.

Sharpay then smiles at me and drops the robe to the floor. I stand there staring at her wide-eyed. She was wearing hot pink lingerie with black lace on the edges. 'Now that's more like it.'

She struts over to me smiling. "You like?" she asks putting her arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

I just nod not being able to talk. The smirks and kisses me passionately. Pressing her body up against mine. I let out a moan and she pulls back. I look at her confused on why she pulled away.

"Let's take this upstairs." She says breathlessly. I smile nodding as she pulls my hand dragging me up the stairs.

We stumble into her room in the middle of a heated make-out session. She closes the door behind her as I pin her against it. I move my kisses down her neck as she moans. We then start practically ripping each others clothes off as if we couldn't take it any longer.

She pushes me onto the bed and crawls on top of me. she places a chaste kiss on my lips then slides down to the skin just above my center. I groan in anticipation as she licks up my thighs getting closer and closer.

"Shar please." I plead to her running my hands through her hair. She smirks then plunges her tongue deep inside of me as I scream out in pleasure.

I grip the headboard behind me as she quickens her pace. I then feel it coming I feel as if I'm about to burst. I Rock my hips roughly against her as she goes even deeper.

After about three more thrusts I couldn't take it any more I cum all over her as she laps it all up.

She then lays beside me and pulls me on top of her. "My turn baby, I want you to make me cum." She says in the sexiest voice I've ever heard. I nod and kiss her passionately then reach down and plunge two fingers deep inside of her.

She pulls away from the kiss moaning. I smile and capture her lips with mine as I thrust harder and insert another finger. My mouth vibrates from her moans and sends tingles up my spine causing me to thrust even harder and faster as she pulls back panting.

"Oh god…yes!" she shouts as I keep going. "God I need to cum so bad." She says as if she's about to explode. I lean down and take one of her nipples into my mouth and suck on it. Within seconds I hear her scream my name loudly as she comes all over my hand.

I smile and pull my hand up licking all the cum off. I then stick my fingers in her mouth giving her a taste I throw my head back as she sucks on my fingers and moans. I pull my fingers out and lay down beside her smiling.

"You're awesome." I say blissfully. She just smiles and gets up.

"I know." She says shrugging. I just laugh and she starts to get dressed.

"What are you doing?" I asks sitting up.

"Ryan cooked dinner for us." She says standing up and handing me my clothes. I smile as I get dressed thinking about eating dinner with Sharpay, we don't go on many dates so this will be fun.

We walk downstairs and she opens the door. "Well I had fun I'll she you tomorrow." She says before kissing me. I look confused then realize she mush have meant her and Ryan by 'we'. I just nod slowly and walk out.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Gabriella's POV

I was sleeping peacefully when suddenly a bright light shines throughout my room and I feel the covers get thrown off of me and cold air surround my body. I groan and pull the covers back over me only to have them pulled off again.

I open my eyes and see Taylor and Kelsi standing there. "What are you guys doing here at…6 in the morning?! I ask looking at my clock.

"We came to help you get ready for school!" Kelsi says pulling me out of bed.

"I'm a big girl I can dress my self now." I snap back at them. I'm a little cranky in the mornings.

"Really? Have you seen what you normally wear to school?" Taylor snaps back. I look at her with anger in my eyes.

"Fine." I sigh not really wanting to get into it this morning.

"Go shower and we will pick out your clothes." Taylor says. I just nod lazily and drag myself into my bathroom.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

I walk out of my bathroom with just my underwear and a bra on with a towel wrapped around me.

"Okay here is what you are wearing today." Kelsi says as the guide to the bed where a blue jean skirt is laying along with a yellow and white tank top that is tight at the top but flows at the bottom.

I nod slowly looking at the outfit. I would normally never wear this. I suddenly feel Taylor yanking on my towel. I pull it back tighter around me. "What?" she asks me. I jut look down. "You want us to leave while you change?" she asks and sounds surprised.

I just nod at her. "Gabriella we are all girls here now just change." She says.

"Yes you are girls, lesbian girls." I say then cover my mouth. I didn't mean for it to come out like that.

Taylor and Kelsi just laugh. "We are not going to hit on you okay?" Kelsi says still laughing. I just nod and slowly take the towel off. I hear them gasp and I tighten it back.

"What?!" I asks getting angry.

"You're hot." Taylor says matter of fact.

"Okay out now!" I says pushing them to the door. They just smile at me and walk out. I shut the door. 'They think I'm hot?' I smile then walk over and change my clothes.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

We step out of Taylor's car and they walk over to me. "Okay this is it. Ready?" she asks me.

I just nod slowly. "Yeah I think so…how do I look?"

They step back and look me up and down. "Hot." Taylor says smiling. I smile back and nod.

"Okay let's do this." I say starting to walk into school.

"Okay but remember. Play hard to get. You can't let her think you'll do anything she asks. I just nod.

"I know, I know. We have been over this." I say rolling my eyes. Taylor and Kelsi laugh and follow me up to the school.

"Okay here is where we go our separate ways. Remember we do not know each other." Taylor says slowly. I nod as they walk off separate ways leaving me alone.

I hear the bell ring and hurry off to Mrs. Darbus's class. I walk over to Mrs. Darbus just as Sharpay struts in. "Mrs. Darbus can I talk to you?" I ask quietly.

Mrs. Darbus turns around and smiles. "Certainly, Miss Montez."

"Um I would like to join drama club." I say to her as her eyes light up.

"Oh that's great sweetie! I will add you to the roster! We have a meeting today during free period!" she says excitedly, she is always trying to get people to join drama.

"Okay." I say nodding. I walk over to my seat glancing at Taylor as she gives me a thumbs up. I smile and sit down.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

I walk into the auditorium during free period and see everyone in the first few rows talking. "Ah Miss Montez nice of you to join us!" Mrs. Darbus yells motioning for me to come over.

As I walk by I see Sharpay staring me down the whole walk down until I look at her, she then switches her gaze to the person next to her.

Sharpay's POV

I was in the theater talking to all my fellow drama pupils when I hear Mrs. Darbus yell at someone. I turn to see a short brunette standing in the back of the auditorium. She walks down towards us and for some reason I can't take my eyes off of her.

She has long brown hair that is curled slightly and is wearing a short light blue jean skirt showing off her very tanned legs. She was gorgeous. I see her looking at me and quickly turn to the person next to me.

"Who is that?" I ask a guy named Jared.

"Gabriella Montez." He says staring at her dreamily. "She's so hot." He says still staring. I just roll my eyes at him, but can't help but agree. That was it. I had decided. I _had_ to have her.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Okay well that's that! Lol Review and tell me what you think! Oh yeah, shout out to my baby (XoxAshley-VanessaxoX) lol I love you!


	5. Going Crazy

Okay SO sorry for the long wait seriously I going to really try and update more often!

This chapter is dedicated to my Sambo! She is the one who pushed me to update lol love ya!

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Gabriella's POV

I get woken up to the annoying sound of my cell phone screeching in my ear. I groan as I roll over and look at the clock. "6:00 a.m. who the hell is calling me at 6 in the morning." I say annoyed as I pick up my cell phone.

I push send still half asleep not even looking at the caller ID. "Hello?" I ask with annoyance evident in my voice.

"Hey what are you wearing today?" I hear from the other end. I get up and rub my eyes trying to get the sleep out of them.

"Taylor?" I ask getting off my bed and stretching a little.

"Yes it's me. now I think you got her attention yesterday she was staring at you a lot. So today you have to look just as hot, if not hotter." She says seriously.

Taylor keeps talking about the plan and what I am supposed to do today but all I can hear is 'She was starring at you a lot.' Those words were like on repeat in my brain.

"She was starring at me?" I ask blushing a little and interrupting Taylor mid sentence.

"What? Oh yeah she was did you not notice?" she asks me.

"No." I say simply, smiling a little to myself.

"Well she was but anyway go pick out your outfit it has to be perfect!" she says changing the subject. I agree and walk over to my closet discussing with her what I should wear.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

I walk up to the school when I spot Ryan. I smile and walk over to him. "Hey there." I say bumping his hip with mine. He looks over and smiles.

"Hey." He says looking at me then turning away and turning back. "Wow look at you." He says looking me up and down. "You look…hot." He says smiling.

I look down at my outfit and shrug. "Oh thanks." I say shyly.

"Your welcome." He says then turns and talks to some guy standing next to him. I look past them and see kids parting. I then see Sharpay walking through them and walk towards us. I take in a deep breath right as she approaches.

"Hey guys!" she says happily. I just smile a little at her not able to get words out. "Gabriella right?" she asks looking at me. I just nod my head slowly. 'Wow she remembers me?' I think surprised. "You joined drama club yesterday didn't you?" she asks still smiling.

"Yeah I did." I say finally finding my voice.

"Fabulous we are always needing new members! Can't wait to see what you can do." She says excitingly. I just nod not knowing how to reply to that.

"Well I have to go meet someone I'll see you later." She says waving and walking away. I just wave as she leaves.

"You don't like her do you?" I hear from behind me. I turn around and see Ryan.

"What? Who?" I ask. 'Oh god he's on to me! He knows why I'm doing!' I think getting paranoid.

"My sister." He says with a 'duh' look on his face.

I shake my head. "What? No of course I don't." I say convincingly.

He just smiles. "Good." I just smile at him and nod then the bell rings. "Come on." He says pulling me inside.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

During 1st period Sharpay sits by Taylor like always but today she seemed a little more timid around her. Usually they were like all over each other but every time I looked back Sharpay would back off a little. Maybe she is starting to like me?

After the bell rings it's just me, Taylor and Sharpay I just look at them awkwardly and walk out. As I get a little ways down the hallway I hear someone call my name. I turn around and see Taylor running to catch up to me.

"Okay it's time for drama this is where you win her over. You can sing right?" she asks me tilting her head looking at me.

I just nod. "Yeah I guess so." I say shyly.

"Okay well Sharpay is all about theater so if you can sing, dance and/or act you'll win her over for sure. But remember play hard to get. Don't let her think she can have you whenever." She says pointing a finger at me.

I just nod slowly. "Okay…How do I do that?" I ask causing her to sigh loudly.

"Just don't agree to everything she says and be brief with her act like your not into her…it leaves her wanting more and if she asks you out do NOT accept." She says stressing 'not.'

"But I thought I was supposed to date her?" I ask confused.

"Oh Gabriella." She says clearly annoyed at my questions. "If you say no she'll keep trying. She never gives up on what she wants. But you can't let her think your easy." She says causing me to nod in understanding. "Okay now look at me." she says turning me towards her.

She looks me over and fixes my hair and touches up my makeup a little. "Okay now go to drama and rock her world." She says laughing. I just smile nervously and walk towards the theater.

I walk inside and the big auditorium and see a few students in the front rows and one person on stage. I walk closer and see Sharpay sitting next to Mrs. Darbus. She looks over at me and motions for me to come over. I do so and sit in the seat next to her.

"What are we doing?" I ask whispering.

She leans over to me. "Auditioning for the musical in a couple of weeks. Your auditioning right?" she asks looking at me.

"Yeah um I guess I will." I say trying to act like it was no big deal, but honestly I was scared out of my mind.

"Fabulous. I already made the lead but there are some other parts that you could get." She says smiling cockily. I just nod. As I hear people clap I look up and see that the person on stage was done.

After a few people had auditioned I looked around and noticed half the auditorium of people were asleep. I'm not going to lie none of these people really had talent.

"Okay Gabriella Montez." I hear Mrs. Darbus say. I look up and nervously then feel Sharpay push me up. I slowly walk onto stage and get the microphone from Kelsi.

"Here are the words it's very easy to follow." Kelsi says handing me some lyrics. I read over them quickly as the music starts. I then get a feel of the beat and begin to sing softly.

As the song comes to an end I start to get nervous wondering what the response is going to be and suddenly I hear a huge applaud. I look out into the audience and see everyone standing up clapping. I just smile and take a bow then walk off stage.

"Okay that's it for today I will have results posted soon." Mrs. Darbus says before releasing us to go.

I walk down stage and grab a bottle of water that they had in some ice chests for us to drink. "That was amazing." I hear. I turn around and see Sharpay standing behind me with her arms crossed smiling.

I look down blushing. "Thank you."

She moves down stage closer to me. "I'm sure you'll get the part, but I am president so I do have a say in some things…I could put in good word for you if you wanted me to." She says stepping closer to me.

I step back. "Um no thanks I can get it on my own." I say with a confidence I didn't know I had. She just smirks at me and takes another step forward as I step back, backing into the stage.

"I like a girl with confidence." She says stepping closer to me backing me into the stage more.

I just move to the side. "Who doesn't." I say nervously picking up my bag. She just smirks and watches me.

"Well hey do you want to go have dinner with me tonight? We could talk more about the musical." Sharpay says showing off her charming smile.

'Do NOT accept.' Taylor's words keep playing in my head. "I'm busy tonight…sorry." I say starting to walk out.

"What about tomorrow?" she says causing me to stop.

I turn around to face her. "'I'll have to check my schedule." I say causing her to smirk. I just smile and turn around and walk out.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Sharpay's POV

I smile as I watch Gabriella walk out. No one has ever turned me down. And for some reason that turned me on, made me want her even more. I know one thing though Sharpay Evans does not give up, She always gets what she wants.

I grab my bag and walk out of the auditorium and see Ryan standing outside the door hugging Gabriella. I get this feeling I've never felt before when I see this. I walk over just as they let go and Gabriella walks away.

Ryan turns around and almost collides with me. "Oh hey." He says walking past me.

"What was that?" I say following.

"What was what?" he asks like he has no idea what I'm talking about.

"Um you and Gabriella?" I say clearly annoyed.

"She's my friend." He says shrugging.

"That's all?" I ask out of curiosity. He just nods then rolls his eyes and looks at me.

"She doesn't like you so don't even try it. She's a nice girl Sharpay she doesn't need you hurting her." He says angrily.

I just look at him with hurt. "Ryan! I would never." I say putting my hand over my heart like he hurt me. he just looks at me raising an eyebrow. I put my hand down and sigh.

"Just don't try, like I said she doesn't like you." He says walking away.

"Things change." I say smiling as I watch him exit through the door.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

No One's POV

Zeke Baylor was walking to his locker when he saw Sharpay leaned up against it. He smiles and started walking towards her.

Sharpay and Zeke had dated last year, but acted more like friends than anything so that's why they decided to break up. Since then Zeke has been her closest friend…her only friend. He was the only one who actually saw past her ice queen rep.

"What's up hot stuff." Zeke says teasingly as he approaches her. She just rolls her eyes and stands up straight so that he can get to his locker.

Sharpay just watches him in thought as he puts his books into his locker. Truth was Sharpay was always confident about everything. That is until she met, Gabriella. Gabriella made her feel things she's never felt and it scared her. Not that she would let anyone know that except Zeke. She told him everything.

Zeke closes his locker and turns to her and sees her staring at the floor. "Hey what's up?" he asks now getting concerned.

"Look there's this girl I like and she's not into me." she says quietly.

Zeke just laughs "Yeah right Shar, everyone is into you." He says shrugging.

Sharpay just slowly nods. "Yeah well not her." She says smiling slightly thinking about the girl.

Zeke just sighs, "So what do you want me to do?" he asks helpless.

Sharpay just leans against the locker and groans. "I don't know help me." she pleads.

"Well do something for her to show her your into her." He says making her look at him confused.

"Like what?" she asks looking at him expectantly.

"I don't know! What does she like?" he asks causing the blonde to shrug. "You don't know?" he asks confused.

"Well I've never really talked to her just a few things in drama." She says shyly.

"You've never talked to her and you like her?!" he asks laughing

Sharpay stands up and hits him. "It's not funny." She says seriously.

Zeke just puts his hands up in defeat smiling. "Okay look all I can say is find out what she likes and go from there." He says before patting her shoulder and walking away.

Sharpay just nods slowly watching him walk away in thought, before getting an idea and practically running out of the school and to her car.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Gabriella walked into her house and threw her bag onto the couch and walked into the kitchen where her mom was making a sandwich. "Hey baby want one?" Vanessa, Gabriella's mom asks.

"Um sure." Gabriella replies nodding her head. Vanessa nods and gets out some more bread to make another one.

"So how was school?" Vanessa asks her daughter as she spreads some mayonnaise on the sandwich.

Gabriella shrugs. "It was good." she says looking down in thought. "I auditioned for a musical." She says after a brief silence causing her mother to stop spreading and look up at her.

"Really?" She asks smiling. Gabriella just nods. "That's great honey when will you find out if you got it?" she asks continuing with the sandwiches.

"A couple of days." Gabriella says taking the plate with a sandwich on it from her mom.

"Well good luck." Vanessa says taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Thanks. I'm going to take this upstairs I have to call Taylor." She says hopping off the stool and grabbing her sandwich.

"Okay." Vanessa says still smiling as she watches her daughter walk up the stairs.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Gabriella walks up into her room and places her plate on her nightstand and throws herself onto her bed. She rolls over and grabs her phone off the hook and dials Taylor's number.

"Hello?" Taylor says on the other end.

"Hey it's Gabriella."

"Oh hey how did it go?" Taylor asks sitting up on her bed ready to listen intently to the conversation.

"Well she asked me out and I said no. then she said what about tomorrow and I said I'd have to check my schedule." Gabriella says waiting for Taylor's response to know if she did good or not.

"Awesome!" Taylor shouts. "That's perfect! She asked you out twice?" Taylor asks unbelievingly.

Gabriella nods forgetting Taylor can't see her. "Yeah." She says realizing nodding had no effect.

"That's good. it means she's really into you. The singing must have gone well." Taylor says have asking.

"Yeah I think it went pretty well. She said I was amazing." Gabriella says smiling at the memory.

"Really? Wow Sharpay hardly ever compliments anyone. This is really good." Taylor says getting excited, but can't help feeling a bit jealous that Sharpay may be into Gabriella more than her.

"Yeah so when can I accept the date?" Gabriella asks the darker girl.

They continue to talk about their plan for another 15 minutes until Taylor had to go. So they said their goodbye's and hung up.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Sharpay walks across the hallway to her brothers room, knocking on the door in front of her. "Come in." she hears causing her to twist the doorknob, opening the door to reveal Ryan sitting at his computer listening to music. "What do you want?" he asks surprised she was in his room.

"I need to talk to you about that Gabriella girl." The blonde replies while plopping down on her twins bed.

This gets her brothers attention and he turns around fully in his computer chair and eyes her carefully. "What about Gabriella?" he asks suspiciously.

"Well your really good friends with her right?" Sharpay asks looking up at her brother who just nods in reply. "Okay so tell me about her."

Ryan just sighs loudly "What do you want to know?"

"Well what does she like to do? Or what music does she like? I don't know, anything." Sharpay says desperately.

"Why do you want to know all of this?" Ryan asks getting annoyed.

Sharpay sighs and sits up on Ryan's bed. "I really like her Ryan." She says causing the boy to roll his eyes and turn back to his computer.

Sharpay just sighs, gets up and stands behind her brother. "Ryan I know I've had bad experiences but I really like her." She says trying to convince her brother.

"You don't even know her." He says still not turning around.

"But I want to get to know her, more than anyone I've ever met please help me." she says then walks over and hugs Ryan from behind. "Please big bro." she says sweetly kissing him on the cheek.

Ryan just rolls his eyes and sighs in defeat . "Fine." He says causing the blonde to clap her hands together in excitement and sit on the bed waiting for Ryan to talk.

Ryan turns around in his chair facing his sister and begins telling her everything he knows about the brunette beauty.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

The next morning as Gabriella was walking out of house and into the car something caught her eye. She turned her head and saw Sharpay and Ryan across the street getting into Sharpay's bright pink mustang.

Gabriella just watched her and blushed when she saw the blonde girl look over and wave at her smiling brightly. Gabriella just waved back and quickly got into the car.

Ryan watched the actions between the two with a little bit of jealousy. Surely Gabriella wasn't falling for his twin, but then again everybody has fallen for her at some point. He would be stupid to think she wouldn't get burned by his sister also. Although he was determined that he was not going to let that happen.

"Shar let's go." Ryan says annoyed as he waits for his sister to get into the car and take them to school. Sharpay turns away from Gabriella's house and sees Ryan staring straight forward with an annoyed look on his face.

"What's with you?" she asks him as she gets into the car and places her seatbelt around her.

"Nothing." He says harshly never looking at her. Sharpay just shrugs and puts the car in reverse backing out of the driveway.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Later that day Gabriella was sitting in chemistry helping Ryan measure out some contents into a beaker when they heard the loud speaker go off.

"Hello everyone this is Sharpay Evans." The announcement says causing Gabriella to freeze and look up from the beaker.

All of a sudden music started playing filling the classroom. "This is dedicated to someone special, you know who you are." She says causing Gabriella to look around shocked as the blonde started singing.

"You've got me going crazy, just the way your movin, I really wish you knew, what you do, I can't take my eyes off you." The blonde finishes causing Gabriella just to look at Ryan shocked.

"I just wanna say you really do have me going crazy. I would really like to take you to dinner so Friday meet me the new sushi restaurant at 8. Thank you everyone." And with that the speaker cuts off and everybody goes back to their own business. Everyone but Gabriella and Ryan.

Ryan and Gabriella just stood their awkwardly looking at each other not knowing what to say. Gabriella finally breaks her gaze with him and turns the their lab, picking up a beaker.

"Your not going to go are you?" Ryan asks still watching Gabriella.

Gabriella just continues pouring contents into the beaker not answering his question. "Of course not." She finally says before glancing at him.

Ryan just nods and turns to help her finish up the lab.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Sharpay stands up from the office desk with the intercom phone and starts to walk out the door when she sees Zeke.

"How do you know that she's gonna show up? What if you just get stood up?" Zeke asks her curiously.

"Oh she'll show." She says with assurance in her voice.

"You're so cocky." He says smirking at her.

"Not cocky, confident." She says putting her nose in the air and walking out the office.

Zeke just shakes his head laughing slightly as he watches her strut out with pure confidence.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Ryan walks into Sharpay's room and sees her putting her make up on. He leans up against the door with a smug look on his face. "Do you really think she's going to show?" he asks with a smirk.

Sharpay turns around and laughs, "Why wouldn't she?" she asks then turns back around to apply lip gloss.

"She's not into you Shar. I know her, she's different than every other girl she's…amazing." He says smiling just thinking about her.

Sharpay just looks at him through her mirror. "I know she is, she's so much hotter than all the other girls at our school." She says smiling thinking about the brunette beauty also.

Ryan then gets angry and stands up straight. "You only like her because she's hot?!" he asks, getting upset.

Sharpay just gets up and stands in front of her mirror checking herself over. "Ryan its not your business just go." She says getting annoyed by him. It wasn't true she didn't like her just for her looks, she didn't know her that well but there was just something about her. Not that she would tell Ryan that.

"It is my business she's my best friend and I do not want you hurting her!" he yells.

Sharpay just turns and rolls her eyes. "Look she's a big girl she can do what she wants if she wants to go out with me you can't stop her." She says brushing past him and heading for the front door.

"Well she won't show!" Ryan yells after her only to hear the door slam shut. "I hope." Ryan ads to no one before sighing and walking back to his room.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Gabriella walks into her house and sees her mom all dressed up putting some things in her purse.

"Whoa mama you look hot." She says causing her mom to grin at her.

"Thank you baby." she says before hugging her daughter. "I'm going out I'll be home late. Are you going out?" she asks while putting on some lip gloss.

"Um I'm not sure yet…probably not." She says fiddling with her hands.

"Probably?" her mom questions turning to her. "What do you mean?"

"Well I got asked out but I don't know if I want to go out with them yet." She says quietly.

"You got asked out?!" her mom shouts excitedly pulling her daughter into a hug.

"Mom." Gabriella says dryly. Vanessa just pulls away and looks at her daughter. "Yes I got asked out." She says rolling her eyes.

"Okay well if you go out be home by midnight." She says causing Gabriella to nod. Vanessa just nods back and kisses Gabriella's forehead and walks to the door. "Bye baby." she says before walking out and shutting the door behind her.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Sharpay sat at the restaurant alone…

She had been there 30 minutes waiting for Gabriella to show up, but she still wasn't there. She was about to give up when the waiter walked over.

"Excuse me miss, but this girl says she's here with you." He says and pointing behind her. Sharpay grins widely, stands up and turns around to see…Martha.

Sharpay immediately frowns at the girl now standing in front of her grinning widely.

"I am so excided you finally asked me out! I mean the song?! So sweet!" She says grinning like an idiot.

Sharpay just raises her eyebrows and watches the girl sit down at the table placing a napkin on her lap. "Um Martha?" she asks

Martha looks up and sees a conflicting looking Sharpay. "Oh don't worry Sharpay no need to be shy you've been driving me crazy too." She says with a mischievous grin.

Sharpay just forces an awkward giggle and looks down. "Actually that song wasn't-

"Wasn't what?" Martha asks making Sharpay feel nervous all of a sudden.

She quickly pushed that nervousness out and regained her ice queen persona. "That song wasn't for you." She says glancing at the brunette before looking at her hands.

Martha just sits there awhile letting the words sink in. "Oh." She says simply.

Sharpay just looks at her sadly. "I'm sorry…

"No it's okay I understand." Martha says getting up with hurt evident in her voice. She just walks past Sharpay and out the door quickly.

Sharpay sighs and looks at the door and to her watch once more before sighing and getting some money out of her purse and throwing on the table.

"Leaving so soon?" she hears causing her to turn around to be met by none other than the brunette beauty herself, Gabriella.

Okay well there you go! hope you like it! please review! I Love You Heather!


	6. BOOMERS!

Okay here's the next chapter I know I updated fast so you should be happy lol my girlfriend is sick so I've been writing while she's been sleeping lol anyways enjoy…..

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Sharpay just stands there starting at the gorgeous brunette in front of her. She was wearing a cute short black dress, but not too dressy and her hair was down in loose curls. She looked beautiful, no she looked drop dead gorgeous to Sharpay.

"So are we just going to stand here all night?" Gabriella asks knocking the blonde out of her thoughts.

"Oh right." The blonde says quickly moving around and pulling out a chair for Gabriella, making her smile and take a seat. Sharpay then walked around the table and sat across from Gabriella still starting at her with adoration in her eyes.

"Their sushi is really good here you may want to try it." Sharpay says watching Gabriella look over the menu.

"I can pick my own food thank you. I don't need you telling me what to get." She says not looking up from the menu.

Sharpay just laughs nervously. "Right." She says before taking a sip of her water.

Minutes later the waiter walked over. "Are you ready to order?" he asks and turns to Gabriella who nods her head.

"Yes I'll have the sushi." She says causing Sharpay to look unbelievingly at the girl in front of her. The waiter took her menu and walked back into the kitchen and the girls just fell into an awkward silence.

Gabriella was trying her best to remember what Taylor said and act like she still wasn't completely into the girl.

Sharpay was just silent because it seemed everything she said the brunette had a snippy comeback for. She didn't know why but even though this girl acted like a complete bitch to her, she still wanted her, and she still wanted to do anything she could to impress her.

"I didn't think you were coming." The blonde says quietly afraid of a rude remark. She really was glad the girl came. She was extremely upset this evening when she had seen Martha, not that there was anything wrong with Martha she just wasn't Gabriella.

"Yeah well I had nothing better to do." The brunette says nonchalantly. The blonde just looks down in thought.

"You know…" the blonde starts looking back up at the brunette. "I don't know what you've heard about me, but I'm not like what all these people say about me." she says looking the girl in the eyes.

"So you haven't had a million girlfriends? And you haven't cheated on them?" Gabriella asks raising an eyebrow at the girl in front of her.

Sharpay just looks down and sighs in defeat. "Look if you really don't want to be here then I'm leaving." The blonde says grabbing her purse.

This causes Gabriella to look up at her in shock. Had she taken it to far? Had she turned her off? she thought. "What?" Gabriella finally says unbelievingly.

"I really like you Gabriella and I don't know why when I saw you singing something in me just ignited and I had to get to know you. I thought you were different than other people. Yes I have cheated but it's not like they really care they don't love me. they want me for the same thing I wanted them for, sex. I want someone to love me to care about me and I thought you maybe could be that girl, but I was wrong your just a bitch like the rest of them." Sharpay says getting up and starting to walk away.

Gabriella just sits there in shock of what she just heard. 'She thinks I'm a bitch?' Gabriella finally looks up to say something to Sharpay but sees she's already out the door. Gabriella just sighs disappointed in herself.

She didn't mean to hurt the girls feelings she was only doing what Taylor and Kelsi had told her to do. "Here you are miss." She hears knocking her out of her thoughts.

Gabriella looks up and sees the waiter with their food, he places it in front of her and across from her and the now empty seat. he just walks away and she looks sadly at the food across from her before taking a bite of her sushi. 'Wow this really is good sushi.' She thinks feeling even more guilt.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Sharpay rushed in the door slamming it behind her, angry with the turnout of tonight. She rushed up the stairs past Ryan's room and into hers slamming it also.

Ryan looked out his door and to his sisters curiosity taking him over. He walked over and knocked on her door. "Go away." He heard from the inside.

Ryan being Ryan opened the door anyways and saw his sister laying on her bed cuddling a pillow. He slowly walked in and over to her sitting on the end of the bed by her feet. "She didn't show?" he asked trying to hide his happiness.

"Oh she showed alright." Sharpay said with anger evident in her voice. Ryan just looks at her confused. Sharpay sighs and sits up in front of him, Indian style. "She was like 45 minutes late then was a complete bitch."

Ryan just looks at her in shock. "Gabriella was a bitch?" he asks unbelievingly.

"Yes, she had a rude comment about everything I said! I thought you said she was sweet Ryan. She's just like everyone else." Sharpay says sighing dramatically and laying back down on her bed.

Ryan just looks at his sister in thought. Trying to figure out why in the world she was acting like that. That's not the Gabriella he knew.

"Ryan could you please go I want to go to sleep." Sharpay says knocking Ryan out of his thoughts.

"Oh yeah sure, goodnight." He says still in thought. He just gets up and walks out the door closing it behind him.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

When Monday came around Gabriella was still feeling horrible about Friday night. She didn't like Sharpay that way, but still the fact of someone thinking she was a bitch was just unsettling for Gabriella.

"Hey girl." Gabriella hears and turns around to be met by Taylor's questioning eyes.

"Hey." Gabriella said distractedly.

"Hey? All I get is hey? You haven't answered your phone all weekend. What's up?" she asks curiously.

"Sorry I've just been busy." Gabriella says brushing past the darker girl.

Taylor just turns and watches her walk away, completely confused. She runs up to catch up with the girl and stops her. "What happened Friday?" Taylor asks

"I don't want to talk about." Gabriella says and tries to get past the girl again only to have Taylor move in front of her.

"What do you mean you don't want to talk about?" Taylor asks getting annoyed "You have to."

Gabriella just sighs and looks up at the girl in front of her. "She called me a bitch and walked out of the restaurant before we even got our food." Gabriella says looking down.

Taylor just looks at her shocked. "What?!" she asks unbelievingly. "She showed all the signs, she was completely in to you she never gives up." She says confused.

Gabriella just looks up at the girl, face hard. "You know she has feelings too Taylor, and I hurt her." She says, saying the last part quietly. She then walks around Taylor and walks down the hallway with Taylor just standing there confused.

Gabriella walks down the hallway towards a certain pink locker. As much as Gabriella wished she could just hide out, and never see the blonde again she knew she had to apologize to her.

As she got closer and closer, her stomach started getting knots. She felt like she was going to be sick. She couldn't do this. She thinks and turns on her heels going the other way. 'No I have to.' She thinks quickly turning back towards the locker. 'No I can't.' she thinks again turning back around.

She finally just stops and takes a deep breath after going back and forth deciding weather or not to go. "I can do this." She whispers to herself and turns the corner where she sees the bright pink locker and golden star, but no Sharpay.

'Great. Where is she?' she thinks with mixed feelings. She was happy she didn't have to talk to her at the moment yet scared if she didn't do it now she would chicken out later. Gabriella sighed and leaned up against the girls locker closing her eyes, trying to clear her head.

"What are you doing?" she hears the harsh voice of Sharpay. She quickly opens her eyes and sees the girl standing in front of her, hands on hips face, hard.

Gabriella quickly stands up and moves away from the locker saying a faint sorry as she watches Sharpay open it and grab some books out.

Sharpay closes her locker and stares at the girl in front of her. "Well you never answered my question." She sates her tone still harsh.

Gabriella glances up at the girl then looks down at the floor before talking. "I just wanted to apologize about Friday night. I was a bitch and I'm sorry." She says looking back up at the girl who's face is still hard, but moments later softens a bit.

"It's okay." she says nonchalantly before throwing her bag over her shoulder and starting to walk away.

"I'd really like to make it up to you." She hears the brunette say causing her to stop, but still not turn around. "Please, I'll pick you up and we can go somewhere tonight." Gabriella asks sweetly.

Sharpay grins and turns around. "Okay." she says softly before turning around and continuing down the hallway.

Gabriella smiles then thinks about Taylor. "I guess I should talk to her also." She says to know one, before waling down the hallway also.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Later that afternoon Gabriella was walking up the pathway to a cute white house. She stepped onto the porch in front of the big navy blue door and knocked.

She smiled slightly when a little girl around 7 came to the door smiling up at her. "Hi." The brunette said sweetly bending down to the girls level. "Is Taylor here?"

"Right here." Gabriella hears causing her to look up and see Taylor standing behind the little girl now.

Gabriella stands up straight and Taylor tells the little girl to go back inside before stepping out and sitting on bench with Gabriella.

"Tay I'm sorry about this morning I was just in a bad mood." The brunette says fiddling with her hands.

"It's okay Gabi, we used to be best friends. I know you don't like when people think bad of you." Taylor says smiling slightly at the girl.

"Yeah, but still I shouldn't take it out on you." She says shrugging.

"It's okay." she says smiling. "Okay now tonight we planned for us all to come over here and talk about our next move." Taylor says excitedly.

Gabriella just frowns at the girl in front of her. "Well…actually, I'm busy." She says avoiding eye contact.

"What are you doing?" the darker girl asks, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Well…I…I'm going out." She says stuttering.

Taylor's eyes suddenly widen in realization of what she's doing. "You are going out with her aren't you!?" she asks jumping up.

"No!...Maybe…okay yes!" Gabriella finally says breaking.

"We didn't plan this we haven't even talked about what your supposed to be doing now!" Taylor says pacing the porch.

"I think I can make my own decisions don't you?!" Gabriella asks getting angry.

Taylor just walks over. "Calm down would ya." She says and Gabriella just sits back in her seat and sighs. "Okay we can figure this out" Taylor says sitting on the table across form Gabriella who just nods. "Where you guys going?"

"I haven't decided yet." Gabriella says frowning.

"Oh well she will probably make a move. I don't know if your ready for that." Taylor says rambling to herself as Gabriella just watches her slightly offended.

"What do you mean I'm not ready for it?" Gabriella interrupts her.

Taylor just laughs then realizes she was serious. "Gabriella have you ever kissed anyone?" she asks raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"Psh yeah…" Gabriella says nervously then realizes how unbelievable she made it sound. Taylor just looks at her waiting for her to continue. "Okay fine no I haven't what do I do!?" Gabriella asks getting nervous about her date. "Should I cancel?!"

Taylor stands up behind the girl. "No If you cancel on your while your relationship is already on the rocks, It'll be over you have to go now." Taylor says trying to think of something. Gabriella just looks at her helplessly.

"Now you know why you don't plan stuff on your own." Taylor says slowly causing the brunette to look down ashamed.

"Okay come here." Taylor says gesturing her over.

"What?" Gabriella asks confused.

Taylor just sighs. "I'm going to have to show you." She says pulling Gabriella closer to her and looks her in the eyes. Gabriella just looks confused then sees Taylor leaning in closer and suddenly pulls away. Taylor just stumbles forward and opens her eyes to see Gabriella a few feet away looking down.

"What was that?!" Taylor asks embarrassed about what just happened.

"I'm sorry, but I can't kiss you." She says shyly.

"Gabriella come on it doesn't mean anything don't worry I'm just helping you." She says laughing slightly.

"Exactly!" Gabriella says throwing up her arms. "I want my first kiss to be with someone special and when it will mean something." She says blushing a little.

Taylor's face softens and she looks up at Gabriella. "Gabriella that's really sweet, but your going to have to kiss Sharpay and you don't like her do you?" Taylor asks curiously.

Gabriella just shakes her head. "No I don't think so." She says not thinking.

"You don't think!? Gabriella you better not like her! That would ruin our whole plan!" Taylor says, anger rising within her.

"Okay I know, I don't like her chill." Gabriella says putting her hands up defensively.

Taylor just takes a deep breath and nods. "Okay well you better get going and remember what I said, your going to have to kiss her." Taylor says making Gabriella nod slowly and walk down the steps, walking home in thought.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

A few hours later Gabriella was headed to Sharpay's house. She had been thinking all afternoon about what Taylor said. Gabriella had always dreamed of her first kiss. She dreamed of it being with the perfect guy out on a perfect day.

She dreamed of the kiss being like in a movie where you let pops up and fireworks go off in the background.

She had never imagined it being with a girl and more than that she never imagined it being with a girl she didn't even like.

Gabriella soon pulled up to the house ending her thoughts when she pulled up to a big iron gate with E's on each side.

She turned to her side and saw a speaker box. She rolled down the window and pushed call. A few moments later she heard the voice of Ryan come through the speaker which made her feel very awkward. "Hello?" the voice asked again.

"Uh yeah, I'm here to pick up Sharpay." She asks quietly hoping Ryan can't tell it's her.

"Gabriella?" the voice asks confused. 'Damn' Gabriella thought to herself.

"Yeah it's me, can I get in?" she asks quickly before he can ask questions.

Ryan doesn't answer but suddenly the big iron gates open slowly making Gabriella drive through them and look up at the huge house in front of her. It looked like a celebrities houses that you see in magazines, it was gorgeous.

She pulls up the circle drive way and parks in front of the door before getting out and slowly walking to the door, taking in the gorgeous house and yard all around her.

She approached the wooden door and saw a doorbell and reached over pushing it making it go off. Right after she pushed it she heard barking from the inside of the door she then saw Sharpay open the door, dog in her hands.

Gabriella smiled widely at the dong and reached out petting it. "Hi baby how are you?" Gabriella asks the puppy in a baby voice.

"I'm just fine thanks." Sharpay replies with a cheeky grin.

Gabriella just looks up at her and blushes, for forgetting to acknowledge the blonde yet. "Hey." She says softly smiling at the blonde in front of her.

Even if Gabriella didn't like her that way she had to admit she really was gorgeous. She was wearing a light blue jean skirt that was torn at the bottom with a few holes in the skirt and a light pink and dark pink striped tank top and flip flips. Her gorgeous long blonde hair was straightened flowing down her back and shoulders.

Sharpay noticed the brunette staring at her and smirked a little before snapping her finger making the brunette jump. "What?" Gabriella asked confused.

Sharpay just giggled at her. "Are we going? Or are you just going to stare at my beauty all day? Either one works, but personally I would rather go have fun." The blonde says showing off her charming smile.

Gabriella's cheeks turn a dark crimson read and she nods slightly. "Yeah let's go." She says walking back to her car.

They girls both get into their car and buckle their seat belts before Sharpay turns to Gabriella. "So where are you taking me?" she asks smiling like a 5 year old.

Gabriella turns to her, "Boomers!" Gabriella yells excitingly.

Sharpay's smile fades after hearing that. "What?" she asks unbelievingly.

"You don't like it?" she asks curiously.

"I've never been." Sharpay says as a matter of fact.

Gabriella just looks at her shocked. "Sharpay how is that possible?!"

Sharpay just shrugs, "I don't do amusement parks, they're all dirty and have nasty food that I'm sure eating it is just asking for food poising." She replies making a grossed out face and shivering thinking about it.

Gabriella just laughs at the girl next to her. "Well your going. You'll love it I swear." She says putting the car in drive and circling out of the driveway.

Sharpay suddenly jumps in her seat turning to the girl. "I knew it you weren't apologizing it was all fake your just taking me here to kill me!" she says eyeing the brunette.

Gabriella just laughs and rolls her eyes. "Sharpay I don't want to kill you I swear you'll love it." She says glancing at the blond who was still just eyeing her. Gabriella just laughed and turned her attention back to the road.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Minutes later they arrive at the park and find a parking spot way in the back of the parking lot. "They don't have like valley parking or anything?" Sharpay asks, stepping out of the car and looking at the entrance that seemed a mile away.

Gabriella just rolls her eyes and walks up beside the blonde. "Sharpay it's an amusement park not a red carpet event." She says before walking towards the entrance. Sharpay just runs and catches up with her.

As they finally approach the gate they walk up to pay and Sharpay stands next to her, "Are you sure your not trying to kill me?" she pants.

Gabriella just rolls her eyes and grabs their tickets and walks inside, making the blonde follow her in.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Okay next chapter will be their date and hopefully it will be up latest, this weekend! Review please and tell me what you think! Love you Heather! Hope you get better soon baby!


End file.
